


You're Mine: Deleted Scenes

by Lulu___vb



Series: You're Mine [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deleted Scenes, Depression, F/M, Ichigo and Orihime are twins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, OOCness, Onesided Aizen/Ichigo, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Soul Reaper Academy, Soul Reaper! Ichigo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu___vb/pseuds/Lulu___vb
Summary: These are the deleted scenes to my story You're Mine.





	1. The Birth of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

July 21

Masaki Kurosaki was laying down in the hospital ward inside the Kurosaki Mansion. She was in labor. Captain Unohana was inside with her, along with her mother, Kimiko.

Outside, Captain Yamamoto, Isshin, Katsu Yamamoto, Reiko Kurosaki, Shirosaki, and Byakuya Kuchiki were all standing, waiting for the birth of the babies.

Isshin was very nervous, as he held his 3 year old son tightly.

"Isshin, don't be so nervous." His mother comforted him as she put an arm around him.

Isshin sighed. "Yeah, but what if the babies don't make it?"

"Nothing is going to happen to them. Did you forget, Captain Unohana is there? Don't talk about this anymore or you'll jinx it." Reiko said sternly. "Now calm down and give me Shiro, before you squeeze him to death."

Isshin sighed and gave Shiro to her. He then went and sat down on the steps.

00

"Head Captain Yamamoto, is it really okay for me to marry one of your grandchildren?" Byakuya asked him as he went over to him.

"Yes, you have lost your wife, Hisana, 5 years ago, it is time you find someone else. Grieving for too long is very bad for your health. I should know, when my wife died, I didn’t know what to do with myself. Eventually, though my family got me through it." He answered. "In any case, you're going to choose which grandchild of mine you're going to marry, when they are born."

Byakuya closed his eyes in agreement.

Katsu went over there and smiled. "Byakuya, don't worry about what my father says, you can grieve however long you want. But he is right on one thing, you have to move on eventually. Luckily, you have 17 years to so."

Byakuya nodded and answered stoically. "You're right, sir"

000

10 hours have passed and finally they heard a baby's cry. Isshin perked up in excitement when he heard it.

10 minutes later, Kimiko Yamamoto came out with a bindle in her arms. She went over to Isshin. "Congratulations, you have a very healthy son."

Isshin took the boy in his arms and his eyes shined brightly. The boy had orange tufts of hair, his eyes were closed.

"I have to go help Captain Unohana, deliver the second one." She smiled and went back.

Reiko went over to him. "So, what are you going to name him?" she asked lovingly as she looked down at the baby, smiling warmly.

Isshin shook his head. "I don't know, maybe Jiro."

Reiko shook her head. "You better let Masaki choose the names, son."

Isshin scowled. He was about to reply, but heard another baby cry.

0000

Isshin was inside the room sitting next to Masaki as she held their daughter, while Isshin held their son.

"So, I was thinking and decided that we should name the boy, Jiro." Isshin said proudly.

"No, his name is Ichigo." Masaki said smiling happily.

"Strawberry?" Isshin asked puzzled.

Masaki frowned. "No, the one that protects."

Isshin sighed dejectedly. "Alright, but what about the girl?"

Masaki smiled warmly at her daughter. "Orihime, the woven princess."

Ichigo furrowed his nose and wailed. Isshin was taken by surprise as he looked down at his crying son.

"He's probably hungry." She said as she handed Orihime to her husband and took Ichigo in her arms. She then started to breast feed him.

Isshin on the other hand looked at his orange haired daughter and smiled. "You know, they look a lot like you."

Masaki just smiled. As Ichigo finished his meal, he started to open his eyes. Both of them looked down and saw Ichigo's curious brown eyes staring back. "Looks like Ichigo has your eyes."

"Looks like both of them do." He answered as he looked at his daughters open, brown eyes.

00000

Byakuya was standing outside waiting for the babies to be shown to them. Shiro was also there playing with his grandmother. The Head Captain was standing next to him.

The doors opened and Isshin was coming, carrying both Orihime and Ichigo.

"The twins are very healthy. The girl is Orihime and the boy is Ichigo." Isshin said smiling happily.

Byakuya went over there and looked down at the twins. He saw that they looked very much alike, but the boy was drawing him in more. At that moment he knew that, that boy was his future wife. Sure he promised Hisana that he wouldn’t love another woman like that, but that's not why he chose the boy. He chose him, because Byakuya just knew that he was the one. He made a promise to this beautiful boy, he will grieve for the next 17 years, but when it's time to get married he will put everything aside and give this boy the love and care that he deserves.

Byakuya looked over at the Head Captain and answered. "The boy, Ichigo, I choose him."

With that he left.


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

May 14

It was 8pm on a moonless night when a 4 year old Ichigo was sitting in his mom's bed with Orihime and Shiro.

The three of them were waiting for their mom to get a bed time story. They were especially excited about this one, it was about a boy's dream.

 Masaki came in 5 minutes later, with a colorful book from the world of the living.

"This is the book that I was talking about, I bought it the last time I was in the world of the living, it's called Naoto's Dream." Masaki said happily as she sat down next to her orange haired daughter.

Ichigo beamed happily as he scooted closer to Masaki.

Masaki smiled as she opened the book and started to read. "Rinko was a beautiful woman who was getting married to a handsome doctor, whose name was Yuichi. They lived in a small village in the mountains, called the Mori Village."

Masaki showed them the picture with the village and a brown haired woman with a black haired man sitting on a bench near a house.

Masaki flipped the page. "Soon Rinko and Yuichi got married and had a child, a bungling little boy. They named him Naoto." She showed the picture to them. The picture had a brown haired baby on it.

She flipped the page again. "Naoto was often spoiled as a child, but he grew up to admire his father. One day when Naoto turned 18, he decided to become a great doctor, just like his father. He told his father enthusiastically, "Father, you are a great doctor. I want to be just like you, it's my dream." Masaki showed them a picture of Naoto talking to his dad.

She turned the page. "His father was very proud of him and gave him a new stethoscope as a present. Naoto was so happy that he decided to get a job in the local clinic, but there was only one position and another boy, Genji, wanted it too." She showed them a picture of Naoto unhappily looking at a red haired boy.

She flipped the page. "But unfortunately, Genji got the job, because his grandfather works there. Naoto was so sad, that he didn’t want to be a doctor anymore. He threw away his stethoscope and ran to his room." She showed them a picture of Naoto crying in his room.

She flipped the page. "One day, Yuichi collapsed and they rushed him to the clinic. Genji's grandfather asked Genji to help him see what's wrong with Yuichi. But Genji replied. "But I don't know how." Genji's grandfather was so disappointed, but more importantly he was scared. There was no one that could help him." Masaki showed them a picture of a worried old man in a clinic.

She flipped the page once more. "Naoto realized that unless he volunteered his father would surely suffer. So he bravely said "I know how to help my father." Genji's grandfather was so relieved. They went and helped Yuichi. After that Genji's grandfather asked Naoto to work there instead of his grandfather. But Naoto replied sadly. "But I don't have a stethoscope anymore." Yuichi smiled. "Of course you do son." Yuichi gave him the stethoscope that he threw away. "But how?" Naoto asked. "I thought you might need it again." His father replied warmly. Yuichi treated many patients after that and became the best doctor in the village, and eventually his son became a doctor too." Masaki showed them a picture of Naoto giving a stethoscope to a younger boy.

Masaki smiled as she closed the book and put it down. "So, what did you think?"

Ichigo smiled brightly. "It was great, but I don't want to be a doctor."

"Well, what is your dream, Ichigo?" Masaki asked kindly.

Ichigo widened his smile. "I want to marry a pretty girl and have 4 kids just like you and dad. Oh, and I also want to become the captain of the 10th division."

Masaki giggled. "That's great, honey. What you two, Orihime? Shiro?"

Orihime gave them a dreamy look. "My dream is to marry a handsome prince and have two children, a boy and a girl."

Ichigo scowled. "Princes don't exist, it's a stupid dream that won't happen."

Masaki frowned disappointedly. "Now, Ichigo, maybe it will happen. Besides, princes do exist. I heard that the Soul King has 2 sons and one daughter. And there's always the world of the living." She took her watery-eyed daughter in her lap and hugged her.

Shiro laughed. "Well, my dream is to become a seated officer of the 11th division."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his 7 year old brother. "Don't you want to be in the 10th division, just like mom and dad?"

"Nope" Shiro replied happily.

"Alright guys, I told read you a story, now it's time for bed." Masaki said tiredly.

00

Masaki came back to her room after she put the kids to bed. She saw her husband lounging on the bed.

"Well, are they asleep now?" Isshin asked suggestively."

Masaki smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Yes"

Isshin smiled. "Well do you know what my dream is?"

"What?" Masaki asked curiously.

Isshin got close to her ear and whispered. "To make more kids."

"Isshin!" Masaki replied flirtatiously as Isshin flipped them over.


	3. Byakuya Babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

September 7

Two kids were playing in the Kurosaki Mansion. One was an orange haired, 6 year old boy, while the other was a white haired, 9 year old boy.

They were playing tag while their parents were at the 4th division with their sister. They were being babysat by Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya sat on the porch, drinking tea, while watching the boys play.

Ichigo was winning against his older brother in a game of tag, however just before he won the game, Shiro tagged him and won it himself.

"No fair! I was going to win!" Ichigo said angrily as he pouted.

Shiro snorted. "I won fair and square, carrot top."

Ichigo balled his little fists and threw a punch at Shiro. Shiro dodged it pushed Ichigo, getting ready to pounce on him.

"That's enough!" Byakuya commanded, glaring at the young boys as he came over.

Ichigo got up and pointed his finger at Shiro. "But it's his fault!"

"Is not! You're the one who threw a punch at me!" Shiro said defensively.

Byakuya's glare hardened. "That's enough out of both of you. Ichigo, you can stay here and study. Shirosaki, you can go to your room to study."

"What!? I don't want to study!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "This is your punishment, do as I say!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No! I don't care if it's my punishment! I hate you! Go away, old man!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. "Disrespectful child, how dare you speak to me this way! Go study, before I tell your great-great grandfather."

Ichigo was about to protest, but Shiro stopped him and shook his head. "Just do as he says."

Ichigo pouted and went after his brother to get the study material.

00

Byakuya was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, while little Ichigo was napping in his lap.

Byakuya looked at the sleeping boys face and his own face softened. _He looks like a little angel while sleeping._ He thought as he as he kissed his forehead. _Sleep well, Ichigo._

Byakuya heard sounds and looked up and saw Isshin and Masaki coming in. Orihime was in Isshin's arms, napping.

Masaki smiled at the sight of Byakuya holding her young son. "So, how were they?"

"Fine, they were studying all day." Byakuya answered stoically.

Masaki smiled and took the sleeping Ichigo in her arms. "I'm glad."

Byakuya nodded and started for the gate, unbeknownst to him, a white-haired, 9 year old boy was looking out the window, smirking while watching the scene before him.


	4. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

April 4

Masaki Kurosaki was sitting down in the grass, under a cherry blossom tree, rubbing her protruding belly. She was 8 months pregnant.

She smiled as she saw her kids playing tag. "Shiro, Ichigo, Orihime please come here, I want to talk to you about something."

Ichigo stopped running and looked at his mom, while Shiro ran into him, sending both boys falling on the grass.

Ichigo scowled angrily. "Get off!" The seven year old boy yelled.

The ten year old, white- haired boy laughed. "Sorry, it was an accident."

When they both got up, Ichigo looked at his sister and frowned. She was giggling, at _him_!

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny." Ichigo yelled.

"I'm sorry" Orihime said between giggles.

Masaki smiled and giggled a little too. "Alright, that's enough. Come here, please."

Ichigo sighed and followed his brother over to his mom. "What is it mom?" Ichigo asked when they were all seated.

"Well, as you know, my belly has been getting rather big, do any of you know why?" Masaki asked curiously.

Ichigo shook his head, while Orihime answered. "Because you're getting fat."

Masaki giggled. "No, sweetheart. Shiro, do you want to try?"

Shiro shrugged. "Because you're having babies."

Masaki beamed. "That's right, sweetie. How did you know?"

"It's the same thing that happened with Ichigo and Orihime." Shiro replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, with twins again. Only this time it's two girls." Masaki said proudly.

"The babies are in there?" Ichigo asked curiously, while looking at his mom's belly.

Orihime poked the tummy. "Did you eat them?"

Masaki smiled. "Yes, the babies are in here and no I didn’t eat them. The babies will be born next month, Ichigo you will be a big brother and Orihime, you will be a big sister."

Ichigo and Orihime gazed at Masaki in wonderment. Shiro smiled. "That's right and I'll be a big brother to all of them. And a big brother is there to protect the little brother or sister."

Ichigo looked at Shiro with big eyes. "Really?"

Shiro nodded. "Really, so as a big brother you'll have to protect them too."

Ichigo smiled. "Okay, I'll protect them when they come."

Masaki smiled at them, while Orihime kept staring at her mom's belly in amazement.


	5. World of the Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

March 17

Eight year olds, Ichigo and Orihime, laughed excitedly as they raced over to the gate that lead to the world of the living.

"Hurry up, mom! I want to go to the World of the Living already!" The orange-haired boy yelled enthusiastically as he jumped up and down, waiting for his mom.

Masaki shook her head and handed her toddler daughter over to his husband, who was holding the other twin. "Yuzu, Karin, I want you to behave for daddy while I'm gone, okay?" She asked them as she kissed their foreheads.

Yuzu gurgled at her happily in response. "Don’t worry; we're going to be fine. Now, go on before Ichigo throws a fit over there." Isshin told his wife with a bright and confident smile.

She smiled back at him trustingly and turned around to go with them. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." She told the older twins as she walked over and took their hands to go inside the Senkaimon.

00

Ichigo looked amazedly at the ocean. They decided to go to the beach when they arrived.

"It looks amazing, mom! Can I swim in it?" He asked her as his eyes shined with hope.

Masaki laughed lightly at him. "Of course, that’s why I brought our swimsuits." She told her son as she handed him a pair of swim trunks.

Ichigo took them and ran over to a different place and quickly put them on and ran back to see both his sister and mom already dressed, too. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" He yelled happily as he ran to the ocean and started swimming happily.

"Be careful out there!" Masaki called after them as she went into the water after them.

Ichigo laughed and splashed his sister. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mom." He answered and splashed his pouting sister more.

His sister splashed him back and Ichigo got ready to splash back, but paused when heard some noise on shore. He looked over there and saw a girl standing, with a monster behind her.

His eyes widened in horror and started swimming to shore. "Oi, girl, watch out!" He yelled out, catching both his mom's and sister's attention.

"Ichigo, stop! It's a hollow!" His mom yelled as she swam after him and caught up to him in time, with Orihime swimming closely behind her.

"Hadõ number 31: Shakkahō" She fired a blast and cursed under her breath when it didn't faze the hollow. "Shit, I didn't think I'd need my Zanpukutõ for this trip, so I didn't bring it." She said to herself and scowled as she finally recognized the hollow. "Grand fisher, I can't beat him without my Zanpukutõ, especially with the kids around." She cursed to herself, again and decided it was time to go home. "Alright, guys, we have to go home, now." She told them and opened up a Senkaimon.

000

When they came home, they saw Shiro practicing with a bamboo sword and Isshin fast asleep with the babies. Masaki shook her head and went to wake her lazy husband up as the twins went over to Shiro to talk about their crazy day.


	6. Shiro's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

April 2

Ichigo ran over to his older brother, who was getting ready to go to his first day at Shinto Academy. "It's so cool that you're finally going to the Soul Reaper Academy. I wish I could go, too." He said sadly.

Shiro turned to the orange-head and grinned. "Don’t worry you'll go there in a couple of years, besides I'm 11, so it's my time." He replied excitedly.

Ichigo pouted at him and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his mom's voice. "Ichigo, stop bothering your brother, he's getting ready to go."

Ichigo turned around and ran outside to where his mom was sitting with his younger sisters. "But I want to go to the academy too!" He said with clenched fists.

Masaki raised her eyebrows. "And you will, when it's your turn, but for now, I suggest you let your brother get ready and help me with the twins, instead." She told him as she handed him a bottle.

Ichigo sighed and took the bottle, grumbling under his breath. "Why doesn’t Orihime have to do this?" He asked as he sat down next to his mom and gently took Karin into his arms.

"Because she's in the training room, not bothering her older brother." She replied softly.

He quickly finished feeding his baby sister and tried to burp her, when he was done; he heard some foot steps behind and turned around to see his dad and his white-haired brother coming over to them.

Masaki got up with Yuzu in her arms. "You're ready to go, honey?" She asked her son.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Ichi before I left. I already talked to Orihime." He replied with sadness in his eyes.

She smiled at him lovingly and gave him a gentle hug. "Then I guess I'll see you in the summer." She replied quietly as she stepped back and turned to her husband. "Isshin, make sure everything goes well, it's his first day, so no shenanigans." She told him sternly with narrowed eyes.

Isshin nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, don’t worry; everything's going to be fine. Now, come on, kiddo, let's go before they start the opening ceremony." He told him as he put his hand on his sons shoulder and lightly pushed him along.

Shiro nodded and turned to his little brother. "See ya, Ichi!" He told him and turned to go with the older man.

Ichigo watched as they left. "Yeah, see you." He replied sadly.


	7. Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

October 26

Masaki sighed as she finished tucking in her beautiful daughter, Orihime. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She told her lovingly as she kissed her forehead.

Orihime smiled sleepily back at her mom. "Night, mom." She replied as she snuggled into her blanket.

The older walked over to the door and turned off the lights, making sure to leave the door open a little as she left towards her sons room, right next door.

She peaked inside and smiled as she saw him already asleep, his blanket tossed to the floor messily.

She giggled as she came over to him and picked up the blanket to tuck him in. "Goodnight, my sweet little strawberry." She told him quietly as she kissed him on the forehead when she was finished tucking him in.

She looked to the other side of the room to the other bed and sighed sadly. It was the second year that Shiro was at the academy and she still felt like it was just yesterday that he was here, telling her goodbye. Sure he was here this summer and last, but it was not the same, she missed him so much, but at least when she looked to see his bed there, she could also see her other son, unlike last year. She was happy that they moved Ichigo from Orihime's room to here, they were growing up and they needed privacy. But for Masaki it was also, because she needed her son, needed him to remind her that even though Shiro was gone, she still had him, even if it was just for another year. She loved her children more than anything and the thought of them being gone, even if it was to the academy, broke her heart.

She put her finger under her left eye and wiped a tear off her face and went over to the door, turning off the lights and leaving towards the twin's room, where her husband was meeting her.

00

When both the twins were finally asleep, she went over to the door and turned off the lights. She looked into the hallway and smiled as she saw her husband standing there, waiting for him.

She stepped out and closed the door quietly. "Are you ready for the meeting?" She asked softly.

Isshin shook his head no. "You know I'm not, but do we have a choice?" He asked her, already knowing the answer.

She smiled at him sadly. "No we don’t, we already put this off longer than necessary, the council is peeved." She replied.

He snorted. "More like furious, but I guess there's no helping it, it's time that we do this." He sighed in defeat.

Masaki nodded and took his hand in hers as they walked to the meeting hall of the Kurosaki manor.

000

She sighed as she took a seat next to Isshin. She really didn't like being here, the council made her very uncomfortable.

The eldest councilman nodded at them. "Isshin, Masaki, as you know, we are here to discuss the successor to the Kurosaki clan. Now, normally the eldest son is chosen for this, however, this is not the case here, Shirosaki cannot become the successor." He told them diplomatically as the other councilmen agreed.

Masaki bit her lip. "Why not!? My son has every right to become the successor." She replied angrily as she clenched her fists.

A younger councilman stood up and clenched his fists angrily. "That boy is a barbarian and cannot become this clan's successor; he will tarnish this clan to the ground!" He shouted as the councilwoman next to him tried to calm him.

The eldest councilman looked at them seriously. "You may oppose us on many things, but this is not one of them. We will not let Shirosaki become the next Kurosaki Lord. As it is, the law says that the next son becomes the successor, but he is to become the next Kuchiki matriarch, and therefore, he is not eligible."

Isshin nodded reluctantly as his wife stared miserably at the ground. "So, then that means Orihime is the family successor." He said in conclusion.

The councilman shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Orihime is not a good candidate." He told them in remorse.

Masaki snapped as she looked up at the councilmen furiously. "WHY THE HELL NOT!? There's nothing wrong with my daughter!" She yelled angrily and tried to hold herself back from punching them.

Four of the councilmen looked away uncomfortably from her, while the eldest took it upon himself to inform her. "Orihime is not talented enough; she's too timid, and not leadership material. She will not become the next Kurosaki Lady, either." He replied tiredly.

She started at them in disbelief. "So what now!? My kids aren't good enough? It's not your decision to make whether they are good enough or not! One of my kids will become the successor, whether you like it or not!" She yelled as her husband sat her down and soothed her.

"Masaki is right; you can't keep our children's rights from them." He told them, equally as angry, but he wanted to reason with them, so he kept calm.

The eldest sighed. "You're children are not being kept from their rights, one of your children will become the successor. Now, ideally, Ichigo is the best candidate to become the successor, however since he is not eligible, it comes down to your youngest twins, Yuzu and Karin." He replied evenly.

Isshin furrowed his eyebrows as tears began to slide down Masaki's cheeks. "But they're only babies, it's impossible to tell which one is best suited." He tried to reason with them as he felt a headache coming on.

He took a deep breath and looked Isshin in the eyes. "We have studied both of them and have decided that Karin will become the next successor, now you may not tell any of your children this until the time is right, in fact we'll tell you when the time is right." He informed the duo calmly.

Isshin just nodded sadly as his wife cried from heartbreak.

0000

Unbeknownst to them, 9 year old, Orihime stood at the doorway with tears in her eyes. She was rejected by the councilmen, perceived worse than her eldest brother, whom they thought was to destroy their clan if he were to come to power. "So, I'm useless, huh?" She whispered to herself darkly as she backed away and ran to her room, tears flowing all the way there, no one knowing she was there, except the passing maids, whom didn't tell a soul of what they saw.


	8. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

April 2

Ichigo sighed as he put his things inside his bag, looking over to his left as his brother also packed. "Shiro, is it really okay to take so much stuff there? I mean the dorms can't be so big." He asked worriedly.

Shiro cast his 10 year old brother a sideways look. "The dorm is big enough, don’t worry about it, I'm sure your roommate is going to have just as much stuff as you do." He replied as he finished packing and turned around to look at the younger boy. "Nervous?"

The orange-head blushed and nodded a little. "Well, this is my first day at Shinto Academy, weren't you nervous?" He asked as he zipped the last of his stuff in the bag and turned around to face the white-haired boy.

He smirked back at him and shook his head. "Are ya kidding? No way! Your big brother never gets nervous." He replied as he took his bags in his arms and went to the door, waiting for Ichigo to go after him.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh" He said quietly and shifted uncomfortably as he grabbed his own bags and followed Shiro to the front to wait for their sister.

00

Isshin faltered when he saw his youngest son standing by the gate with his bags packed. "Ichigo!" He yelled as he towards him with tears in his eyes. "Ichigo, my son, please don’t go!" He wailed as he glomped him.

The orange-haired boy made a face as he attempted to get him off of him. "Dad, get off me!" He whined and sighed as he felt his grip get tighter. "Come on old man, get off!" He yelled and smiled in relief as he saw his mom come out with Orihime.

She raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Isshin, let Ichigo go." She told him gently as she put a hand on his back.

He looked back at her with teary eyes. "But Masaki, he's leaving us. My son is leaving us! I've failed us as a father!" He cried loudly as he hugged his wife.

Shiro narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. "And what does that make me, goat face?" He asked as he glared at him.

His father looked at him with teary eyes. "You're my oldest son, but you're so rebellious, while Ichigo is just too cute!" He wailed as more tears went down his cheeks.

Masaki shook her head. "There, there, Isshin, I'm going to take the kids to the academy, you can take care of Yuzu and Karin." She told him as he nodded and went to the twins room. Masaki looked at Orihime, Ichigo, and Shiro and smiled. "Are you ready?"

The twins nodded hesitantly, while Shiro grinned and replied enthusiastically. "Of course!" He said as he began to walk quickly, making the other three walk faster to catch up.

000

Ichigo sighed as he entered his dorm room after saying goodbye to his mom and sister. Shiro ran off right when they got here, he hoped that someday he could do the same.

He looked around and blinked when he saw his roommate talking with a girl. His roommate had wild red hair that was shaped like a pineapple and the girl had black hair. He smiled nervously and put his bags on his bed.

"Uh, hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself as the duo looked at him curiously.

The red-haired boy grinned. "Hey, I'm Renji Abarai! It's nice to meet you." He replied as he stood from his bed and scratched the back of his head.

The girl gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Rukia. And I was just leaving, I have to go meet my roommate and get my stuff ready for class for tomorrow. Bye Renji, bye Ichigo." She told them as she waved them goodbye and left through the door.

He smiled gratefully as his new roommate and possibly friend offered to help him unpack. Maybe he could be like his older brother and love this place like him after all.


	9. New Friendships and Rivalries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

April 3

The orange-haired boy sighed as he took his textbooks from his table and looked at his new friend. "What kind of class do we have today?" He asked curiously.

Renji looked back at him as he got his own text books and went to the door. "I don’t know, probably just the introductions for today." He replied as he shrugged. "Hey, we should go over to Rukia and see if she got into the advanced class, too." He said excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

Ichigo smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I also want to check on my sister, but unfortunately I don’t know her room number." He shook his head and went over to Renji. "Let's just go, maybe I'll see her in class or something." He got a nod and shrug in response.

00

The shorter of the two leaned against the wall as his red-haired friend knocked on the door, hoping that Rukia or whoever her roommate was would open the door soon.

The door opened and Ichigo sighed in relief as he got off the wall and went over to see who opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "O-Orihime? What are you doing here?" He asked his sister as he got a questioning look from his friend.

The girl smiled in return. "I live here, this is my room." She replied happily.

Ichigo nodded hesitantly and turned to Renji. "Renji, this is my sister, Orihime." He told him as he sighed and looked inside hoping to see Rukia.

Renji smiled to her. "Nice to meet you, Orihime." He told her. "Is Rukia by any chance in there?" He asked hoping that he didn't get the room numbers mixed up.

She nodded and stepped aside to let them in. "Yeah, she's my roommate." She replied as they walked in.

Renji grinned as he saw Rukia standing by her bed, waiting for them with a smirk on her face. "Hi, Ichigo, hi, Renji, did you by any chance get lost on the way here?" She asked knowingly.

Renji shook his head and scowled angrily. "Hey! You're the one who didn't open the door, and besides I'm not here to discuss that. I want to know what class you're in." He told her as he calmed himself down.

She smiled back and shook her head. "Fine, I'm in the normal class, why what class are you in?" She asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Renji and I are in the advanced class, what about you?" He asked his sister as she quietly sat on her bed.

"I'm in the same class as Rukia." She replied shyly and looked away.

Rukia looked at the clock and frowned. "It's time for class; we have to go, Orihime! We'll see you guys later." She told him as she walked to the door with her books, Orihime right behind mumbling a quiet goodbye.

Renji watched them go, and then turned to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "Man, your sisters really shy." He told him as Ichigo sighed.

He nodded in response. "Yeah, she's always been like that. Anyway, we should get going, we have class, too." He replied as Renji nodded.

000

Ichigo sighed as he entered his classroom and saw a seating chart. "Well, I guess I'll see on our break, Renji." He told him as his friend went over by the window to his seat, while Ichigo went to the middle and sat next to a blond boy.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself politely as he gave him a smile.

The blond smiled back. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Izuru Kira." He replied and shook hands with him.

The orange-haired boy nodded and faced the front as the teacher came in and told them sternly to listen to the announcement from the main office.

**WELCOME NEW STTUDENTS TO SOUL REAPER ACADEMY. YOU'RE NOW PART OF A PROUD TRADITION, A UNIQUE SCHOOL DEDICATED TO BUILDING THE STEALTH FORCES AND THE THIRTEEN COURT GUARD SQUADS OF THE FUTURE. APPLY DILIGENTLY TO YOUR STUDIES AND UPHOLD THE HONOR OF OUR SCHOOL.**

The announcement ended and the teacher looked at them all expectedly. "Let me introduce myself students, my name is Gengorō Ōnabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that out of all the incoming freshman, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advanced class, congratulations." He told them enthusiastically. "Of course this means the expectations for you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future, but to excel in each of your area pursuits." He told them as he got out a book. "Alright class, open your textbooks to page 5."

Ichigo got out his book and turned to page 5 as he continued to listen to the teacher.

0000

He smiled as he sat down next to Izuru. "So, I guess we have to do kidõ now, right?" He asked curiously.

Izuru nodded. "Yeah, we have to hit those targets." He told him as he pointed to the front.

Ichigo looked and saw a girl in their class come up and chanted the incantation for Shakkahõ. She fired and got most of the target. "Wow, she's good."

Izuru smiled brightly at him as he got up for his turn. "Yeah, Momo is good, but I'm better." He replied to him proudly and fired the same shot, only he got the whole target.

Ichigo grinned at him as he came back and sat down. "Nice job, I hope I'll do well, too." He got up and blinked as he saw Renji glaring daggers at his new friend, Izuru. He shook his head and went over to fire at the target. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadõ number 31: Shakkahõ!" He chanted and fired, hitting half of the target.

He scowled as he went back. "Hey, don’t worry; you got half the target, that's good." Izuru cheered him up as he sat down and watched as Renji went over there.

He couldn’t help, but laugh as he saw his friend blow himself up. "Hey, you over there, come see me after class!" The instructor yelled at Renji, who agreed with a dazed look on his face.

00000

Ichigo sighed as he saw Renji come out of the classroom. "So, how did it go?" He asked curiously.

Renji scowled. "He told me that I need extra lessons." He replied angrily. "So, anyways, why were you hanging out with that blond guy?" He asked him critically.

Ichigo blinked. "Izuru? He's my new friend, why?" He asked him back confusedly.

The red head scowled back at him. "Because I want to beat him, I want to show him that just because I'm from the Rukon District; it doesn’t mean I'm any worse than him." He told him darkly as he thought about Izuru.

"But Izuru's really nice." Ichigo reasoned with him, but all he got was a "Yeah, whatever" and something about noble bastards.

He just shook his head and followed his friend to their next class.


	10. An Unforgettable Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

March 20

Ichigo sighed as he got out of the bathroom and saw Renji still snoozing in his bed. "Renji, get up or you'll be late for class!" He told him loudly as the thirteen year old boy went over to the red-haired boy's bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Renji groaned as he opened one eye and looked at the source of the loud noise. "Leave me alone, Ichigo, I want to sleep!" He told him back in irritation.

The younger boy scowled at him. "You were supposed to do an exercise today that would be worth half your grade, but since you don’t want to go…" He trailed off as he saw his friend bolt up from the bed.

"Shit, I forgot about that!" He yelled and quickly got out of bed to get ready.

00

"Hey, Izuru!" Renji yelled happily as he saw the blond and walked over to him with Ichigo right behind him.

Izuru smiled back at them. "Hey, I thought you were going to be late, since you guys didn't show up." He told them as Ichigo sat down in his seat and Renji sat on top of Izuru's.

"Well, we were since Renji didn't want to get up." Ichigo explained as he shot a glare towards the pineapple head and smiled amusedly as he saw his face redden and deny it profusely.

Izuru gave Ichigo a wry smile. "Well, whatever the case may be, you weren't late and we still have about ten minutes left."

Renji nodded. "So, what do you think we're going to be doing?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I heard a rumor that we'll be going to the World of the Living." He replied to him as he pursed his lips.

Ichigo frowned as he looked at them. "But I can't go; I have to go have mandatory lunch with my family at the Kuchiki's." He told them disappointedly.

Renji frowned at him. "But won't you get in trouble for that?" He asked worriedly.

The orange-haired boy shook his head. "No…my great-great-grandfather already talked to the school about it, so I'm going to make up for that with an essay on how to vanquish hollows." He told them as he looked away.

Renji was about to protest, but a loud female voice interrupted them. "Abarai, sit down! How many times do I have to tell you this? Honestly, you're a third year, stop acting like a first year!" The teacher yelled at him angrily.

The red head sighed and looked back at his friends. "I'll talk to you guys later." He whispered and quickly went back to his seat.

Ichigo smiled as he watched him and shook his head. _I knew they would make good friends._ He thought to himself happily. They become friends at the beginning of this year, when Izuru started helping Renji with his work, since then, they've been inseparable.

He looked up at the teacher when he heard her speak. "Alright, class, today you'll be going to the World of the Living. It's an exercise that’s been done with the advanced class every year for the third years and up. This exercise is an end of the year project that’s worth half your grade. Now, we'll be going to the roof where the Senkaimon is held. Kurosaki you'll be going, too, when they go through the Senkaimon, you can go home." She told him as she looked him in the eyes and pushed her glasses up to her nose.

Ichigo nodded in boredom and continued to listen to his teacher talk.

000

"First, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Shûhei Hisagi, 6th year." A tall black-haired boy said as he stood in front of the Senkaimon and in the middle of the other two 6th years.

The girl on the right followed. "I'm Kanisawa." She said coldly.

"I'm Aoga." The boy on the left told them.

The first boy started speaking again. "The three of us will be your guides for this exercise." He told them confidently.

Renji furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his classmates and then at Izuru and Ichigo. "What's up? Why are they all gawking? Are they famous or something?" He asked in confusion.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don’t know I've never met any of them." He replied as he looked at Izuru for answers.

Izuru raised his eyebrow at them. "How do you not know? The one in the middle, everyone knows who he is. Shûhei Hisagi, they say he's been assigned to a post in the thirteen court guard squads, even before he graduates, that almost never happens. He's even supposed to be in line to become a ranked officer." He told them and shook his head as he saw Ichigo looking at Shûhei in awe.

The orange-haired boy blushed as he met Shûhei's eyes and the boy smiled at him. "Huh, no kidding?" He heard Renji asked and reluctantly turned away to focus on his friends.

Izuru continued as something struck inside himself and he smiled. "Strangely enough, he also failed the academy's entrance exam two times and given that my exam scores were highest in our class, I might be better than him." He told them and ignored the dirty looks his two friends were shooting him.

"Oh?" Renji asked skeptically.

Izuru was about to reply, but the girl continued. "Now listen up, we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you got when we first assembled, then find the two students who have the same mark as you have." She told them emotionlessly.

Renji looked at his piece of paper in wonder. "Ah, so that's what those little pieces of paper were." He said to himself as he stared at it.

His blond friends looked over his shoulder. "You and I are together, but who's our third?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm your third." A girl said behind them shyly as she smiled.

They turned around and Renji nodded. "Oh, it's you, hello Momo." He greeted her unsurely.

Izuru on the other hand, gave her a smile. "Welcome aboard." He told her happily and Ichigo smiled at them.

"Hey, you over there!" He heard Shûhei yell and turned around to see him coming towards him. "You don’t have a group?" He asked curiously.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm excused from this exercise." He replied as he blushed and licked his lips.

Shûhei nodded as he smiled at him. "Well, that's too bad." He told him disappointedly and gave him one last look, before he went back over to the Senkaimon.

Renji raised an eyebrow at him as he saw his red face. "What was that about?" He asked curiously.

The younger shook his head. "Nothing" He replied as he cleared his throat and looked up ahead.

Shûhei looked at everyone pointedly. "Alright, now that everyone's found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise. An advanced party of 6th year students has already entered the World of the Living and constructed a temporary barrier."

"Once inside that perimeter, each group will engage in practice combat with dummy hollows." Aoga continued after Shûhei.

The black-haired boy looked at all of them sternly as he continued. "The 6th year students are here only to create a combat ready environment for you. They will not assist in the combat itself, are we clear?" He asked expectedly and when he didn't receive a no, he said. "Then let's go."

"Yes, sir." Everyone, aside from Ichigo said in unison.

Shûhei turned to the Senkaimon. "Open!" He said loudly and watched it open.

Ichigo turned to his friends. "Well, I'll see you guys later." He told them and turned around when he saw them nod.

"Bye, Ichigo." Momo told him sweetly.

Ichigo turned towards her and gave her a warm smile. "Bye" He said, turned around and left to where his siblings were waiting for him.


	11. The Mistakes We Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

July 20

The orange-haired boy sighed as he knocked on his brother's dorm door for the 6th time and still didn't receive and answer. He wanted to turn around and leave, but he couldn’t, he had to talk to his older brother, it was important.

He was about to knock again, but the door opened to reveal the white-haired boy. "Ichi, what can I do ya for?" He asked lazily as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Ichigo straightened up and glared at him. "I knocked six times, the hell didn't you answer?" He asked angrily.

Shiro shrugged and pointed towards the back. "I've got company. Now, you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" He asked back as he narrowed his eyes.

The younger sighed as he shifted to his side. "Whatever, I need some advice, can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

His brother stayed silent for a minute as he studied him thoughtfully and stepped aside. "Go ahead, let me just get rid of my guest." He told him as he gestured him in.

Ichigo looked at him carefully and shrugged as he went inside and froze as he saw a naked girl on his brother's bed with a sheet over her. "W-what the hell?" He asked as he blushed red like a tomato.

"What, you've never heard of sex?" His brother asked him skeptically as he closed the door behind him.

Ichigo was about to retort, but the girl cut him off. "I'm right here, you know." The girl grumbled as she sat up and tucked back a long purple streak of hair behind her ear.

Shiro smirked at her. "Great, now that we're done and you're awake, you can leave." He replied to her with a sneer.

She looked at him incredulously. "What the hell!? You invited me to be a one night stand, just like those other girls?" She asked as she sneered back.

The white-haired boy chuckled. "Of course, what did you think it was?" He asked arrogantly as he picked up her clothes from the floor and threw them at her.

"Fuck you!" She yelled angrily at him with tears in her eyes. "I thought this meant something to you!" The purple-haired girl got off the bed and began dressing herself, not caring if either boy saw her.

"I already did, bitch." He replied and crossed his arms as he watched her with a smirk on his face. "I don’t know what made you think it meant something, but I don’t care either way. You're just a nice fuck." He laughed as he looked over to his brother, who was looking at him in horror. "You'll understand soon enough, Ichi." He told him and yelled at the girl to hurry up.

00

Ichigo sighed as he sat down on his brother's bed after the girl left. "Who the hell was that?" He asked with a scowl on his face as he glared at his brother.

Shiro rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Just some girl from my class, I don’t know her, and I don’t want to know her, she's just a good fuck." He replied to him nonchalantly and gave Ichigo a look. "Now, why are you here, little brother?"

The orange-haired boy let the subject drop and looked down at the floor. "I've been having these strange…feelings." He told him hesitantly.

The older raised his eyebrow. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?" He asked him, already knowing what he was talking about.

Ichigo bit his lip and looked up at his brothers eyes. "Like I…like someone, you know, as in like-like." He tried to explain as he blushed red.

Shiro burst out laughing as he got a good look at the younger's face. He shook his head and calmed down after he saw his brothers glare. "Alright, alright, I'm done. Anyways, you're fourteen now, so it's perfectly normal to like girls." He explained to him. "Just go ask her out and be done with it."

He looked sideways at the door. "But…what if it's more than one person?" He asked nervously.

The white-haired boy shrugged. "Just choose one of the girls and be done with it, it's no big deal." He replied as he looked out his window to watch the people outside.

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Thanks" He told him simply and walked out the door even more nervous than before.

000

He sighed as he walked through the hallways. He hoped his brother would help him figure things out, but he just made it even more confusing than before. Shiro was right he did like a girl, she was his friend, or more specifically, best friend, but he also liked a guy…

He just couldn’t get that Shûhei Hisagi guy out of his mind since last years end of the year exercise. He hadn't seen him since, but he felt something for him, he didn't know what it was, but still…

Ichigo shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He needed to focus, maybe find Renji and talk to him about it or something…

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" He heard his name being called.

The orange-haired boy turned around and blushed as he saw the one person he didn't expect to see, Shûhei Hisagi.

The black-haired boy walked up to him as he smiled politely. "That is your name, right?" He asked hopefully.

Ichigo nodded his head as he licked his lips. "Yeah, uh, didn't think you would remember me." He replied nervously.

Shûhei raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not? How could I forget a cutie like you?" He asked flirtatiously, making Ichigo's blush darken.

"Cute?" He asked as he shifted. Here this guy was flirting with him and yet, he had no idea what to do or say.

The older boy nodded. "Of course, ever since I met you last year, I couldn’t get you out of my mind." He told him seriously. "It was a total coincidence that I just met you again, but I want to ask you something…" He trailed off, silently asking permission.

Ichigo nodded and was about to agree, but was cut off by two other classmates walking on the other side of the hallway. "Hey, Shûhei, aren't you coming?" One of the boys asked impatiently.

Shûhei looked back at them and nodded, biting his lip as he turned back to the younger. "Listen; let's continue this later, okay?" He asked hopefully.

He nodded and sighed as he watched the older boy leave with his friends. He had a feeling the other was going to ask him out, but apparently his friends were more important than him.

He shook his head as he turned back and started walking where he knew the one person he wanted to talk to right now was.

0000

Ichigo knocked on the door and grinned as it opened right away, revealing a short black-haired girl on the other side of the door.

He quickly came inside and nervously bit his lip. "I want to ask you something, it's been on my mind."

The girl crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrow. "What is it, Ichigo?" She asked curiously. _Why is he so nervous? What's going on?_

He sighed and licked his lips. "I really like you." He said as he felt his heart beating rapidly.

The black-haired girl nodded. "I like you too, what's this about?" She asked impatiently.

Ichigo looked at the ground and bit his lip as he mustered up all his courage. "Will you go out with me, Rukia?" He finally asked as he looked up into her black eyes.

Rukia blinked in surprise and smiled. "Yeah, sure." She answered happily as Ichigo sighed in relief.

00000

While Ichigo and Rukia talked, someone stood at the other side of the door with anger in his eyes as he heard everything that was going on.

_How could they!?_ He thought angrily as he slumped against the door. He had no idea what to do, he liked Rukia, but now she was going out with Ichigo, his best friend. He felt so betrayed!

Renji shook his head and sighed as started to run back to his room sadly. He needed to get out of there and fast!


	12. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

July 21

Renji sighed as he opened his eyes and looked straight at the wall dully. He remembered everything from yesterday, it was just something that wouldn’t get away from his mind. His best friend was dating his crush! Ichigo was dating Rukia! How could things get any worse?!

"Renji, get up or we're going to be late for class!" The other boy called to him as he was getting ready.

He laid there for a minute, before getting up and without a word he got ready, silently bypassing his supposedly friend and going out the door.

He was pissed and there was nothing the other could do right now that would make him forgive him. Nothing!

00

When class was over, he quickly got all his stuff together and went to leave, he didn't wait for the orange-haired boy, nor did he want to. Right now, he just wanted to be as far away from his as possible!

He blinked when he saw Rukia standing at the door with a smiled on her face. _Don’t tell me she's here to see **him.**_

Rukia waved at Renji and he smiled as went over. "Hi, Rukia, why are you here? You don’t usually stop by after class." He told her tensely.

"Oh, well, actually there's something Ichigo and I have to tell you." She replied nervously as she bit her lip.

Shit! He knew exactly what they were going to tell him. "Oh? Can't you tell me now?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Rukia shook her head as she blushed. "I can't, I'm sorry, Renji." She finally smiled happily when she looked over Renji's shoulder to find her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys!" Ichigo called as he came up to them, making Renji want to punch him as hard as he could.

How dare he?! Renji turned to the younger with a fake smile on his face. "Hey, Ichigo."

Rukia nodded towards the other as they looked at him nervously. Great! He just hoped he didn't snap at them.

000

Renji gritted his teeth as he sat on his bed. He told them he was happy for them, he didn't know why! He just wanted to punch Ichigo and take away **his** Rukia, but no, he knew that just because he was jealous, it didn't mean he had to make a scene.

Eventually they would break up, but until then he just had to endure it. "Dammit all!" He yelled loudly and punched the lamp next to him as hard as he could, breaking it into pieces.

He sighed as he fell back onto the bed with tears flowing down his eyes, he was going to endure this, he just had to!


	13. All's Fair In Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 15

Ichigo sighed as he stood by Rukia's door, waiting for her. They were going on a date and as always, Rukia was late.

"Hey, hurry up, will you?" He asked as he knocked on her door impatiently. They were going to an amusement park and he was a little bit nervous, since her older brother was coming with them.

Byakuya Kuchiki adopted her last month and now he wanted to go everywhere with them. It was a little creepy for him, but he figured that Byakuya was just looking out for his little sister, after all, they just started dating this July, so it was normal for an older brother to be worried about his little sister, but still…

Ichigo blinked when the door finally opened and Rukia came out with a pretty dress and a jacket on. He smiled at her as he lightly blushed. "Well, shall we go pick up big brother?" Rukia asked with a smile.

He nodded as he offered her his hand. "Yeah, let's go pick him up."

00

Ichigo sighed as he walked nervously through the amusement park. He never got nervous when they went on dates, well maybe just the first time, but ever since then, it never happened. Today, however, he wasn’t walking beside Rukia, while holding her hand. No, he was walking next to Byakuya Kuchiki, who was walking in between them.

He planned to be with Rukia, but her brother was ruining everything! He really did not understand why the man had to walk in between them, it made no sense! Sure, it was his little sister, but they were on a date! It was bad enough that Byakuya came with them, but now he was preventing them from having a good time too! Though, it looked like Rukia was enjoying her brothers company.

"Why are you sighing, Ichigo? Are you not having a good time with my younger sister?" Byakuya asked as he looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo scowled as he looked away. "No, I'm having the greatest time ever!" He replied sarcastically.

Rukia giggled as she went ahead and then stopped as she turned around. "Oh, lighten up, Ichigo; having big brother with us is even more fun than when we're alone!" She told him happily.

His scowl deepened as he bit his lip. Great, just great! His date thought hanging out with her brother was even better than being with him! This day couldn’t get any worse!

"Oh, can we ride that one?" Rukia asked hopefully as she pointed to ride that had two people per seat.

Ichigo blinked as he looked at the ride and smiled, this was his chance to be with Rukia alone! He grinned as he walked over to her with Byakuya trailing behind. "Yeah, let's go on that ride!" He told her excitedly as he licked his lips.

000

When their turn finally came, Ichigo went up to the ride to get in. when he looked back to look for Rukia, he found Byakuya slipping in next to him.

WHAT. THE. HELL?! "Hey! Where the hell is Rukia?!" He asked angrily as he took in a deep breath.

The taller gave him a glare as he replied coldly. "I thought it would have been better if she rode with some soul reaper that's from her future division and she agreed."

The orange-haired boy gaped at him as he clenched his fists. He couldn’t take it anymore! This man was infuriating him! It wasn’t fair, why couldn’t he just leave them alone?!

"Why can't you just leave me and Rukia alone?! You’ve been keeping us apart the whole day! I want to be with Rukia, not you!" He told him harshly.

Byakuya's glare hardened as he sneered. "Insolent child, you will respect your elders! Don’t talk when you know nothing!" He replied coldly.

Ichigo just huffed as he turned towards the other side of the ride. He was too angry to deal with that bastard and didn't want him to prevent Rukia from dating him, because of his mouth.

0000

The orange-haired boy leaned against a wall with Byakuya standing next to him, while Rukia was in the bathroom. He couldn’t wait for this date to be over, he felt like he was on a date with Byakuya rather than Rukia.

This had been the worst date ever! Not only did he not spend any time with his girlfriend, but instead he spent it with her brother. After that ride, every ride they went on had been the same. A member of the 13th Division was there and she just had to ride with him, while he rode with Byakuya. He exhausted of it!

"Captain Kuchiki!" A male voice called, making both Ichigo and Byakuya turn to look at him. The man had dark brown hair with glasses on and wore a captain's haori.

"Captain Aizen." The black-haired man greeted nonchalantly.

Aizen smiled as he looked at both Ichigo and Byakuya. "What are you doing here, captain of squad 6? And just who is this young man?" He asked politely.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of the head of the Kurosaki family; he's on a date with my younger sister. I'm just supervising." He said as he crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, captain?"

The look in the other man's eyes when he looked at Ichigo made him uneasy when he answered. "Well, Gin and I had the day off, so we figured we'd come here to have a good time. We were just leaving, actually."

The Kuchiki head nodded his goodbye stoically as the other man left, while Ichigo stared at him as he left. He was creeped out; something just wasn’t right with that man…

00000

He smiled as he stood at Rukia's door. "Well, it wasn’t the best date we've had, but I'm okay with that." He told her as he smiled.

Rukia nodded as she gave him a small blush. "It wasn’t that bad!" She scolded him.

Ichigo shrugged as he leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss on the lips. "It was, but this isn't, it's the best part of tonight!" He told her and deepened the kiss.

As he kissed her, he didn't notice two separate pairs of eyes staring at them. One brimming with jealousy, while the other with coldness that could freeze the sun.


	14. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

April 19

Ichigo sighed as he stared out the window in class. He was probably going to get in trouble for not paying attention, but right now he didn't care. Rukia was avoiding him like the plague and he didn't know why.

They were fifth years now and everything was getting harder, especially girlfriends. And he really wished he knew what his girlfriend was thinking. Was it Byakuya? Did he get to her?!  He swore that if that bastar-

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The teacher said sternly, making the orange-haired boy look to the front. "Pease pay attention or you might just miss something important." She told him sweetly.

He gulped as he nodded. This woman was one of the captains from 13 Court Guard Squads, Captain Unohana. According to some rumors that he heard, she was really scary; it was really just his luck that he was stuck with her as his teacher for the semester.

Ichigo sighed as he started listening to the rest of her lecture, lest she start acting the way the rumors depicted her.

00

This was getting ridiculous!  He went to see Rukia after classes ended and she just ignored him! He didn't know what was going on with his girlfriend, but he was getting really pissed. He knew that he didn't do anything wrong and that just made it worse.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He honestly didn't know what to do, as much as he wanted to go ask his older brother, he knew that he couldn’t. The only thing the other cared about lately was having sex, so there would be absolutely no benefit from asking him.

He looked towards the door as he heard it open and smiled as he saw his best friend enter. "Hey! Where have you been?" He asked curiously.

Renji looked at him and shrugged as he put his books on his desk. "I was at the cafeteria; they were serving some really good food. What about you? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the others bed.

The younger sighed as he sat up. "I think Rukia wants to break-up." He admitted as he bit his lip and looked away.

"What? Why?" The redhead asked in surprise.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I don’t know, but she's been avoiding me…"

Renji looked at his face and sighed. "Maybe you should just confront her?" He asked with a frown. He didn't know what to feel, he was torn. On one hand, he was happy, since he was in love with Rukia. But on the other hand, he felt really sad for his friend. And looking at his face now, Renji decided to go with the latter and try to help his friend.

000

He sighed as he sat on Rukia's bed, glancing at her once in a while. He didn't know where to begin…

"So, what's going on, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she looked at the floor uncomfortably.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked right at her. "That's what I want to know, why are you avoiding me?" He asked in confusion.

The black-haired girl bit her lip and looked back at Ichigo. "Look, I liked going out with you, it was a great really, but I want to break up. I just think it would be for the best."

"For the best?! The best for who?!" He asked angrily as he clenched his jaw.

She closed her eyes shut as she blurted out. "For you and big brother! Look, I can't tell you the details, but I'm telling you the truth! Please, Ichigo, you have to understand!" She begged him as tears started going down her cheeks.

Truth be told, Rukia didn't want to break up with the orange-haired boy, but her brother told her a big secret and now she knew that she didn't have a future with him, she just wished she could tell him, but Byakuya made her swear not to. It was kind of romantic to her, how both her brother and soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend got engaged when the latter was born.

Ichigo sighed deeply and stood up. "I really don’t know what Byakuya has to do with this, but fine, whatever!" He told her as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, Ichigo, we're still friends, right?" She asked hopefully as she watched him open the door and close it behind himself without an answer. "Right?" She asked again, more desperately this time as more tears went down her cheeks.


	15. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 25

Rukia sighed as she walked out of class. She didn't pay attention in class; she would have to ask Orihime what the teacher was saying later on. She was too preoccupied at the moment.

Ever since she broke up with Ichigo, he kept avoiding her. She knew that he was still angry at her, but she didn't understand why they had to stop being friends. It just didn't seem fair to her, especially since, it was all for her brother and Ichigo. They were engaged, she couldn’t just ignore that!

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and started walking back to her room. She felt lonely; mostly everyone turned their backs on her. Momo and Izuru took Ichigo's side, along with Renji. It surprised her, but he made his intentions clear, he still hung out with her sometimes, but mostly, he just ignored her. Now she only had Orihime for company, which wasn’t bad, but the orange-haired girl just seemed so distant, it unnerved her.

The black-haired girl smiled when she saw Ichigo and Renji talking and walked over to them. "Ichigo! Renji!" She called, hoping they wouldn’t ignore her.

Ichigo stiffened and Renji turned around with a sigh. "Hey, Rukia…" He called back weakly as he glanced towards his friend.

"So, what's going on?" She asked nervously as she also glanced towards Ichigo.

The orange-haired boy turned around with a fake smile on his face. "Hey, I forgot I have to help Momo with something; I'll see you later, Renji!" He told the redheaded boy as he turned back around and started to walk away.

Renji frowned as he watched his best friend walk away and turned towards the girl. "Listen, Rukia, I know that we're still friends, but it's really hard for Ichigo, so just don’t talk to me while I'm with him." He told her and he closed his eyes and turned to walk after his friend. "Maybe someday you two will be friends again, but for now…" He trailed off as he walked away.

Rukia sighed as she looked at the ground dejectedly. She should have known that, that would have been their response. She didn't know how they would be friends again if Ichigo didn't even want to talk to her, that’s why she was trying so hard, even though it broke her heart to do it.

What was she supposed to do?!

00

Rukia bit her lip as she waited for her roommate to come back to their room. It was already 8 o'clock and she still wasn’t back. It worried her, she had a feeling that if anything happened to Ichigo's sister, he would never forgive her.

She slowly got up and went towards the door to find her friend; it wouldn’t be that hard, right?

She looked around the hall, once she was out of her room and started walking to her right. Maybe she went to find her one of her brothers? If she did, Rukia hoped it was the older one.

She paused as she looked outside the window. It looked so peaceful, maybe Orihime was outside? It was definitely a possibility, since it was the only thing that was peaceful around here.

She blinked and looked towards her left when she heard some noises and squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Ichigo with some other girl. She wasn’t jealous, it just pained her that he was moving on and didn't even think to forgive her.

She leaned against the wall as a tear went down her cheek. She wanted her friend back, but she didn't know what to do. Renji kept telling her to back off; maybe she should just do that and move on? Maybe that would make both her and him happier? She didn't know, but at the moment she was willing to try.

Rukia wiped her tears when she felt Orihime's spiritual pressure outside and started towards her.

000

She smiled softly when she saw the younger girl lying on the ground. "Hey, Orihime." She greeted as she went to sit next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Rukia." Orihime said back as she looked towards her and smiled warmly. "I'm counting stars!"

Rukia blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" She didn't understand why the other would do that.

Orihime sat up and put her hand on her chin. "Well, when I was younger, my mom used to tell me that when bad things happen and you want things to get better, you shouldn't lose hope, you should count stars instead." She replied with a giggle. "It's silly, but it's the only thing I have to hang onto at the moment."

Counting stars? It did sound silly, but even she had to admit that she was losing hope herself, maybe this was what she needed? Hope was the only thing left for her, if she didn't have that then what chance did she have of being friends with Ichigo again?

She licked her lips as she saw the other girl lie down again. "You know what, Orihime? I think I'll join you!" She smiled and laid down on the grass. She didn't know if she was making the right choice, but for now she would leave the ball in Ichigo's court, and wouldn’t give up, she would count stars instead.


	16. Never The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

June 15

No matter what his friends ever did, Ichigo always thought that he'd have no regrets about befriending them, until now that is. Here he was, staring into the angry eyes of the second division commander of the 13 court guard squads, Captain Soifon, who as it turns out, was his teacher.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're a sixth year now, so you need to be an example for the younger years, not pull pranks!" She yelled angrily.

Ichigo flinched and sighed as he tried to explain his situation to her. "But, captain, I didn't do it! Renji and Izuru are the ones who did it, I swear!"

Soifon rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Both your father and brother were trouble makers, why should I believe you're an exception?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I'm telling the truth! I swear, I didn't do it!" He defended himself and sighed again when he decided that it was pointless to argue, since the woman obviously believed he was guilty no matter what he said.

The female captain crossed her arms. "Normally, I don’t believe in letting anyone off easy, but since this was your first offence in the last six years, you're going to clean the training area."

The orange-haired boy nodded in resignation and watched as she wrote something down. "Alright, I want the training area spotless, understand? And if you ever do something like this again, I'll be taking you to the headmaster myself." She said seriously as she handed him the paper that she was writing on. "Hand that over down the hall where the normal class is held. You'll be doing your detention with them."

He took the paper and went to exit the class, scowling when he saw his supposed friends waiting for him with bated breaths. "I got detention thanks to you guys, I hope you're happy, because I'm not."

Renji gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but if I got in trouble again, I might have been expelled. Thanks for saving my ass."

Ichigo sighed as he looked from Renji to Izuru and turned to go to his detention, before Soifon came out and decided to give him an even worse punishment for a crime he didn't commit. "Whatever."

00

When he finally got to the classroom, he paused. What he saw made his heart clench. Rukia was standing there with some guy, talking like they've been friends forever. It hurt him that he couldn’t see her again, talk to her, laugh with her. He really missed her and it made him regret ever asking her out. Things were so much easier when they were just friends, but he knew that things could never go back to the way things used to be, it was just…impossible.

Ichigo didn't know when he talked to her last, but he did know that it had been a very long time. He rarely ever saw her, too. He hadn't seen her talk to Renji in a while and the time that he did see her, she was always talking and laughing with some of her classmates. It saddened him to know that their friendship was so broken that it seemed irreparable.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he focused on the teacher and went in and handed her the paper as soon as she noticed him.

"Alright, Ichigo Kurosaki, you can just have a seat until we go to the training area." She told him with a smile.

He nodded and sat down at the front row, so he wouldn’t get noticed by Rukia. It was just easier that way…

Ichigo put his head on the desk as he watched most of the students leave, with the exception of a couple of people, Rukia included.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her wave goodbye to the boy she was talking to and sit down on an empty desk in the front.

Cursing Renji and Izuru, he tried not to look at the black-haired girl who glanced at him once in a while.

000

Ichigo sighed as he cleaned the same spot for the third time in a row. He just couldn’t get Rukia off his mind. It was times like this, he wished Renji was here…

He blinked when his hand landed inside the bucket of dirty water. He winced in disgust and took it out, tipping the bucket over in the process.

"Shit!" The orange-haired boy cursed as he watched the water make a puddle underneath him and make a trail behind him.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he began to clean up the mess he made. What was wrong with him today?!

He heard footsteps and blinked when he saw the owner of those footsteps get down on her knees and try to help him clean it up.

"Rukia…why?" He asked in confusion as he watched her.

The black-haired girl gave a soft smile. "That's easy, Ichigo, we're friends aren't we?"

He nodded in response as he gave her his own smile. "Yeah, we are friends!"

"Good, now let's clean up, then we can talk!" Rukia said as she went back to work, followed by Ichigo.

0000

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry for behaving like that, I just felt really hurt and betrayed when you didn't tell me the truth." Ichigo told her and looked at the ground with a sigh.

Rukia closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry about that, but I just can't betray my brothers confidence. I know it's not the answer you wanted to hear, but if you really want to know the truth, just ask my brother."

He chuckled dryly and shook his head. "No, that guy won't tell me anything, but you're right, I shouldn’t be blaming you." He scratched his head and looked at her seriously. "Look, I want to be friends with you, but things will never be the same between us."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know, but maybe things will be better than they were before, since we don’t feel the same about each other anymore?"

Ichigo shrugged as he looked up. "I don’t know, only time will tell."

"Speaking of which, how did you get over us and start dating new girls so quickly?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The orange-haired boy frowned. "It's not what you think, Renji tried to set me up on dates, because he was worried, so I let him. Nothing really happened." He replied and turned to her with mirth in his eyes. "And what about you, miss I'm so popular with the guys?"

"W-what?! It's nothing, we're just friends, I swear!" She insisted with a blush on her face.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. _It really had been too long since I talked to her…_


	17. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

December 15

Byakuya closed his eyes as he drank his morning tea in his office. There were many things he had to do before Rukia came home for her break. It was almost Christmas time and this year he invited the Kurosaki clan and it had to be perfect this year…

He opened one of his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said curtly.

"E-excuse me, Captain Kuchiki, Head Captain Yamamoto has scheduled 3rd seat Tōshirō Hitsugaya's captain's exam for December 19th and he wanted me to relay it to you." A young soul reaper stuttered as he came inside and bowed. "You will be one of the proctors, along with Captain Kyõraku and the Head Captain." He explained.

Byakuya gave the boy a glare. "I understand." He replied stoically.

The soul reaper nodded and quickly scurried off.

Byakuya frowned as he looked at his papers. He knew that the Hitsugaya boy wanted to take the captains exam for the 10th division and in his opinion it was about time someone took the vacant captains seat. But why now of all times?!

He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to finish his paperwork now, the sooner he did, the sooner he could go back home. He needed to make some changes to his schedule.

00

Byakuya nodded as he looked at his schedule. He was able to fix it and make sure that he had time to get the party ready.

This was the first time his oblivious fiancé was going to be there and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Though, it would probably be easier if he just waited and told Ichigo the truth before he did anything, but he knew he couldn’t.

Ichigo was a special case, he needed to be courted beforehand, at least that was what his younger sister had told him. And he did trust her, she was his best friend and ex-girlfriend, if anyone knew what needed to be done, it was her.

Besides that, he had made a promise to Hisana that when he chose another, he would do anything and everything he could to make them his.

Seeing some maids take a peek at him, he sighed. Great, now the maids were slacking off again. He turned around with a hard glare. "Don't you have work to do?!" He asked angrily.

They squeaked and nodded. "Yes, we're sorry, sir." They said in unison and scurried off.

"Byakuya, aren't you being a little too hard on them?" His grandfather asked as he appeared at the door.

Byakuya softened his eyes and shook his head. "They weren't doing their job and it's imperative that they do, especially now." He replied stoically and walked over to the older man.

Ginrei stared at him for a couple of minutes, before closing his eyes. "Byakuya, be careful, you're becoming reckless again." He warned him, before walking away.

000

He bowed his head as he stared at his deceased wife's shrine. He had been avoiding telling his wife about Ichigo, but now as it was getting closer and closer to Ichigo's graduation, he couldn’t avoid it anymore.

"Hisana, it's been a while since I last talked to you, I apologize." Byakuya said sincerely.

He hadn't talked to her in a month, in his opinion that was too long. He hoped Hisana would forgive him.

"The Head Captain has engaged me to his great-great grandson, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's very beautiful, though I haven't spent that much time with him alone." The black-haired man confessed.

"I'm actually having him over for Christmas, along with his family, though he doesn’t know that we're engaged yet." He told her as he took a deep breath. "He isn't taking too well to me either, though I'm sure it was, because I was standing in the way of Rukia's relationship with him. They're not dating anymore, but he still hates me."

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at her picture with determination. "Hisana, I won't give up, so please give me courage, because I desperately need it."

When he was done, he stood up and went to talk to his grandfather again.


	18. The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

April 10

Ichigo glared at the window as his new teacher was giving them a lecture about responsibility. He wasn’t angry about that, no, what or should he say who he was angry at, was standing next to his teacher.

"It's your seventh, so as seventh years, you have to show an example to the rest of the years. That means no more fooling around or ignoring your studies, though as advanced students I would think that most of you wouldn’t do that." The woman said and sent a glare towards Renji.

"But enough about that. At the of the year, you will have a final exam that will determine whether you will become a Soul Reaper, enter the Kidõ Corps, or become part of the Stealth Force. And if you do manage to become a Soul Reaper, the captains will decide which squad you're going to." She nodded and frowned as she once again looked at Renji. "However, if you don’t get into any of the three or you fail the test, you will have two choices. The first one will be for you to repeat your seventh year and the second will be to quit the academy."

Renji gave her a sour look and turned to Ichigo and Izuru, who were sitting right next to me. "Why does she keep looking at me?!" He whispered in outrage.

Ichigo snorted as he turned to his best friend. "It's because she thinks you're going to fail."

Izuru nodded as he snickered. "Yeah, and I kind of agree with you, you're not very smart. Plus, you have to pass four categories and you can only do two."

The redhead was about to retort, but stopped when he was interrupted. "Renji Abarai! Are you paying attention?! This is aimed mostly at you, so if you don’t want to listen to me now, you could just stay after classes are finished and we'll discuss your poor grades!" The teacher told him sternly.

Renji paled and turned back to her. "N-no, it's fine, I'll pay attention." He muttered as the whole class laughed.

The orange-haired boy also snickered, along with Izuru, but stopped quickly when he got a look from the cold grey eyes of Rukia's older brother.

00

When class was finished, Ichigo let everyone, including his friends, leave. He packed up his stuff and went over to the one person he didn't want to talk to.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked coldly as he stared up at him.

Byakuya scowled and gave him a small glare. "Disrespectful child, learn your manners! I came here, because I was invited by your teacher."

The younger narrowed his eyes. "You can't seriously tell me that you think I believe that crap!"

"It's the truth." He replied stoically.

"Truth my ass! Rukia and I broke up because of you!" He yelled angrily at the taller man as he seethed with rage.

Byakuya looked at him for a minute before responding. "That's completely irreverent and something that would have eventually happened, be it sooner or later."

"What?! Why the hell would we break up?!" Ichigo asked as he balled his fists and willed himself from not striking the bastard.

The black-haired noble didn't answer as he kept staring stoically at him. It was his job to tell him, but he didn't think it was the right time.

His eye twitched when the man in front of him didn't answer. "Tell me, damn it!" He yelled impatiently.

When his answer turned out to be a simple 'no', Ichigo shook his head as he laughed bitterly. "Of course you'd say that, you never tell me the truth!" He sighed and looked back at the other with sad and angry eyes. "Fine, don’t tell me, but this is the last time I'm ever talking to you if you don’t tell me now." He stated.

When Byakuya just stood there without answering, Ichigo nodded and turned to leave without even saying another word the older.

"Wait!" Byakuya called and closed his eyes. "You want the truth?" He asked and opened his eyes when the younger boy stopped. "Fine, we, as in you and me, are engaged to be married."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to him in disbelief. "W-what?!"

"We were arranged to be married the day you were born. Your parents and I decided to keep it a secret until you graduated; however, you gave me no choice just now." Byakuya replied as he waited for his response.

"You're lying!" The orange-haired boy accused as he turned to him fully. "There's no way my parents would ever agree to this!"

The captain gave him a glare. "I have no reason to lie, Ichigo Kurosaki, accept your position in this or not, it's completely you choice. However, I should warn you, if your answer turns out to be no, just know that the Head Captain won't like this, since he's the one who arranged it." He warned him as he turned around and started walking towards the window. "I'll wait for you decision in my office." And with that, he shunpo'd away.

Ichigo sighed as he turned back and frowned when he saw Renji standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face, Ichigo decided not to say anything as he walked right past him.

000

Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was a proud and confident man, he had to, to be the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. That was why he had taken the liberty of choosing the right paths for his family. He had never even thought about anyone objecting his choices for them, until Masaki that is.

He had wanted his granddaughter to marry into the Shiba Clan, but instead she married the Kurosaki heir. If it was anyone outside of nobility, he would have rejected that idea and sent the boy away, but as it was, Isshin, no matter how much of a fool he was, he was still a noble.

However, now as he watched his great-great grandson yell angrily at him, he had regretted the decision of letting Isshin marry Masaki. He didn't blame Ichigo for being manner-less, he blamed his father.

"Tell me, why?!" Ichigo demanded desperately.

The older man stared at him passively before answering. "So, you found out, huh? In that case, it's for your future and the future of Soul Society. I know you don’t believe me, but I'm not giving you an option. You will marry him and that’s final."

The younger's scowl deepened as he shook his head. "No, I won't! You let mom marry my dad, even though you didn't like him, why can't you just let me marry someone I love?!"

"…Ichigo, your mother was one exception. I planned for her to marry someone else, but I did let her marry Isshin and to this day, I regret my decision." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "None of your siblings have a betrothed; it was your mother's decision. She let me choose one for you, in exchange for letting your siblings make their own decisions. She did not mean any harm by it, but you have to trust me, I wouldn’t let you marry him if he wasn’t good for you."

Ichigo searched his eyes and bit his lip. "So, if I marry Byakuya Kuchiki, then my brother and sisters get to choose their own fate?" He asked hesitantly.

When his great-great grandfather's silence confirmed it, he left. He looked down and sighed again, deciding that it was about time he talked to Masaki about Ichigo.

0000

Ichigo stood in front of the door as he made his decision. He knew that it was Shiro's job as he was the oldest, but he also knew his older brother. There was no way, he would ever do that.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" A stoic voice asked behind the door.

Cursing his luck, he slammed the door open and glared at the older, stopping him from speaking,

"I'll do it, I'll marry you, but I have one condition, Byakuya." His brown eyes hardened as he stared at grey ones.

"Which is?" He asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "…I don’t want to see hair or hide of you until my graduation."

The older man's eyes widened as he stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

"You heard me, that’s my condition. If you want to marry me, then you'll do this. It shouldn’t be hard for you; after all, we hardly know each other." He replied challengingly.

Byakuya sat back and narrowed his eyes. "Insolent child, you need to learn some manners. However, as it is, I accept. Now leave and don’t come here unannounced!" He told him sharply and looked to the side sadly after Ichigo left. "Hisana, please, help me…"


	19. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

June 16

Orihime sighed as she said goodbye to her family. She was going to the World of the Living on her own, it was nerve wreaking.

What if she failed this mission?! Would she get another one like this? She didn't know, since she was going to transfer to the 10th division when she got back.

She didn't know much about that captain, but she did hear that he was pretty tough. Captain Ukitake was a nice captain, and she would have loved to stay in that division, but she had to go to the 10th division, no matter what.

She grimaced once she exited the precipice world. What was she supposed to do first?

She hopped onto a pole and stood there as she looked around.

**We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen**

**And we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained.**

She looked straight and bit her lip as she sensed something. "I sense strong spiritual energy close by." She whispered.

So, that meant she was supposed to go there? She took a deep breath and went forward to where she sensed it.

**And so fell the sword of fate.**

00

She had been here for a day and she still couldn’t find where the hollows were. Something was jamming her senses. She knew that there were two hollows there at least that was the report she had gotten from Research and Development.

Now, all she had to do was find it, which was easier said than done. Frankly, it surprised her that she was allowed to go. She would have chosen Rukia instead of her on any day.

Even her brother was a much better choice. But she did understand that he couldn’t be chosen. He was the lieutenant of the 13th division, and besides that, he was just married to Byakuya Kuchiki and would probably get pregnant soon.

Orihime was kind of jealous, not only had her twin brother had what it takes to become an amazing soul reaper, but was also marrying someone he'd be with for the rest of his life. He was probably going to end up as the head captain or even transfer to the zero division. She wished she could become important.

She also knew that it was wrong of her to feel this way, her brother was kind to her and all she did was resent him. What kind of sister was she?!

She turned around when she heard an explosion and shook her head. It wasn’t time to think about those kinds of things right now, she needed to go exercise a hollow.

000

Orihime looked down determinedly. She could see the hollow now, it was about to eat some kid and a soul.

She jumped down quickly and slayed it. It didn't take much effort on her part, since the hollow was weak.

She looked behind her as she heard the kid talking and shunpo'd away. The kid was okay and so was the soul, she did her job for now, she just had one more hollow to deal with, then she could go home, at least she hoped.

She sat down on a roof and sighed as she looked up at the sky. She knew that her family loved her, but sometimes she felt like it wasn’t enough. For a long time now, she had no idea what she was supposed to feel, since apparently she was a failure to the Kurosaki Clan.

Her older brother was considered a brutal and sadistic maniac, but even so, he was far better than her. What had gone wrong with her, since everyone in her family become great?

Orihime didn't think she wanted to know, she couldn’t fix it anyway. She just wished she belonged somewhere, like how Ichigo obviously belonged with the Kuchiki Head.

She got up and narrowed her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't belong here, so she was going to defeat that hollow as quickly as possible, but first she needed to find out what was interfering with her senses.

She jumped from roof to roof, until she found that the source of the disturbance was inside a house called the 'Inoue Family Clinic', more specifically one of the bedrooms. She jumped right next to the window and went inside, hoping this wouldn’t take her long.


	20. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

October 8

Sosuke Aizen smirked as Ulquiorra came inside the throne room. He put his hand under his chin and raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Well, Ulquiorra, how are the preparations going for your mission?" Aizen asked curiously.

"They should be complete within a month, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly.

The soul reaper nodded. "And what do you think of the plan? Will it succeed?"

The arrancar stared up at him and closed his eyes. "While I do not understand why you would need to do this, I will make sure that the plan is successful, so yes, it will succeed." He answered and opened his eyes again.

The brunette nodded. "Yes, thank you. That will be all, Ulquiorra, you're dismissed." He told him and watched as the other male bowed and left.

He knew for a fact that Ulquiorra would make his plan a success, that’s why he chose him for the mission. While that arrancar had no emotions, he was very intelligent and also very powerful, that made him very useful to him.

One month, just one month was left until he would finally have Ichigo Kurosaki, and he will have him; there was no doubt in his mind that he would have him. The only problem was the Kuchiki Lord. Aizen was gambling on one thing and that was, Byakuya would let Ichigo go to the World of the Living. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure that, that would happen, considering Ichigo was going to give birth in a month. But Ichigo was feisty, he wouldn’t let Byakuya control him, at least he hoped.

"Gin, it's not polite to eavesdrop."  Aizen scolded amusedly.

Gin smiled as he came out of the shadows. "Sorry, Captain Aizen, your plan are just so… amusing, whether your plan is successful or not. It is quite a strategy though; I've never seen you bet on such a wildcard as Ichigo Kuchiki." He mused.

Sosuke chuckled as he stared ahead. "This is true, but my instincts tell me that I'm right, and if I am, that boy will be mine, whether he likes it or not."


	21. Goodbye...Halcyon Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 6

Orihime sighed as she looked up at the sky. Ulquiorra ordered her to say goodbye to someone, but she didn't know to whom. If she was in the Soul Society, she could say goodbye to her family or friends, but she wasn’t there. She was in the World of the Living.

She looked down at the river and bit her lip. It was her fault, it was _all_ her fault! She knew her brother was pregnant and couldn’t fight, but she could have at least tried to. But now her brother was in the hands of Aizen, and she had no idea what he was going to do with him or the babies.

She wasn’t strong enough or brave enough and now she had paid a very high price for it. If it have been Ichigo, she was sure that he would have rather died protecting her rather than just giving up. What was wrong with her?! Was this what the elders meant when they said that she was unfit to become the next head of the Kurosaki Clan?! If it was, then she just proved them right.

Orihime was pretty sure that her brother-in-law would hate her and so would her family and friends. She really was worthless…

She sniffled as a tear came down her cheek and into the river.

00

Orihime sighed as she watched humans pass by her. She longed to do what they did, instead of always facing danger and not being able to help at all. Maybe, it was best that she disappeared; she just wished that her brother didn't have to pay the price, like her.

Ichigo was pregnant, he had a husband, and he was the lieutenant of the 13th division. Compared to him, she had nothing. It was becoming painfully clear now, how she didn't belong in the Soul Society.

She was once told that once you become a Soul Reaper, you can never get out of it, unless you die or retire. When she was told that, she laughed and said that she would never want to stop being a soul reaper, how wrong she was…

She didn't want to be a soul reaper anymore, there was nothing for her to do anymore, except heal people, but that was beside the point. After she had lost all her fighting power, she had honestly thought that, that was it, she would go back home and be married off to some noble or something. But instead, she was transferred to the 4th division.

She couldn’t blame Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana for pleading with her great-great grandfather; after all, they were just trying to help her. Her dream used to be for her to become part of the 10th division, but when she found out that it wasn’t possible, she had gained a new one. She wanted a normal life, she wanted to find love and to have children, but even that seemed to become lost to her.

Orihime sighed again, the sun was setting, and Ulquiorra was going to come for her soon. She needed to say goodbye now, good thing she already figured out whom to say it to.

000

Orihime smiled sadly as she entered into a room. She looked down at the sleeping man she had come to love and giggled. "So, here I am! I know you can't see or hear me, but I've decided that I'm going to say goodbye to you."

She kneeled down by his bed. "There are actually other people I wanted to say goodbye to, Captain Hitsugaya, being one of them, even though I don’t actually know him that well. Lieutenant Matsumoto, being another, but I'd get in trouble if I did, so I chose you."

She looked around the room and blushed. She had never been to his room before, since she had met him. She took a deep breath and blushed harder as she smelled his scent. It was everywhere and it made her want to kiss him.

The orange-haired soul reaper looked down at his form longingly and hesitantly touched his hand with her own. It felt so…right, but it was wrong at the same time. She knew what would happen if anyone in the Soul Society found out, but still…

Orihime leaned into him as she opened her mouth. It was right there, so close, all she had to do was lean in further and she did. She leaned right down and closed her eyes as her mouth opened wider. She wanted to kiss him so badly! She stopped dead in her tracks though as tears started falling from her eyes onto his face.

She couldn’t do it, she just couldn’t! "I'm so sorry! I want to kiss you, so much! Buy I just can't bring myself to do it!" She wiped her tears as more came down. "I'm so ashamed right now, I know it's my last moment with you and I was trying to…" She pulled back and stood up as realization dawned on her; it really _was_ her last moment with him.

She leaned back into the wall and looked down at him. "There were so many things I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to enter the 10th division and become a seeded officer. I wanted to possibly, one day, become a lieutenant or even a captain of the 10th, like my dad. I wanted to become an amazing soul reaper and I even wanted to become a mother." She sighed deeply. "I wish I could have had more than one life, then I could be soul reaper, become a mother, and…be with you."

"Thank-you for giving me the chance to know what it feels like to love someone." She whispered. "Goodbye."

**Goodbye… halcyon days!**


	22. Yamamoto's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 7

Tōshirō frowned as he came inside Tatsuki's room with Kon. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized to the other soul reapers.

"...Rukia…" Kon whispered as said girl looked away from him. "What's this? Why is everyone standing here in Tatsuki's room? And where is she anyway?" He asked in confusion.

"Well…" Rukia began as Captain Hitsugaya came closer to her. "Tatsuki's at Urahara's place, she's recovering there, but…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"What's the status?" The Captain asked, taking the chance to redirect the conversation.

"Sir, we have regulated the spiritual wave." Rangiku replied seriously.

"Fine, put me through." He nodded and looked at the screen. He was glad that it was finally fixed, he had numerous things to discuss with the Captain Commander, and it was urgent!

The screen blurred and revealed a serious looking Captain Ukitake. "Ukitake?" Tōshirō asked in surprise. "I was looking for the Head Captain."

"I had him switched to me." The other captain replied, making the other people in the room widen their eyes.

"And your reason?" The shorter captain asked curiously.

Captain Ukitake sighed and closed his eyes. "Because I'm one of the last people to have seen Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Kurosaki, and Lieutenant Ichigo Kuchiki, before they went through the Senkaimon to go to the World of the Living, the other being Captain Kuchiki." He told them and opened his eyes.

The others all gasped as they looked at the older captain in shock. "Judging by your reaction, it doesn’t appear they have arrived there safely as I have hoped."

"What's the meaning of this, Jūshirō?!" Kon asked in confusion as he scowled. "Where exactly did Orihime and Ichigo disappear to?! Do you know anything?"

Ukitake closed his eyes again and answered gravely. "I'll give you my assessment. The two guards I have sent with them when they came through the Senkaimon came back alive, according to them, it's likely that Orihime Kurosaki and Ichigo Kuchiki have either been abducted or killed by the arrancars." He took a deep breath and continued. "Though, Captain Kuchiki told me something that lets me to believe that Ichigo has been abducted rather than killed, the same couldn’t be said for Orihime, though."

Kon gasped. "K-killed?!" He whispered.

"Captain Ukitake, I believe you're jumping to conclusions!" Rukia protested.

"I understand, I don’t want to believe it either, I'm simply stating the worst case scenario there is." He replied sadly. "We think it more likely however that, Orihime Kurosaki and Ichigo Kuchiki were attacked by an arrancar and then disappeared with him."

Kon clenched his fists and growled. "Are you kidding me?! Is that really all you have?! Orihime and Ichigo have disappeared! You say that there's no proof and that they might be dead, but I felt Orihime's spiritual pressure all over town and it was fresh!" He yelled back, making Ukitake's eyes widen. "Are you still going to just stand there and tell me that she's dead?!"

"I see…" The Head Captain replied as Jūshirō looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "That is most unfortunate."

Kon gasped and widened his eyes. "Unfortunate?! Wait, what do you mean by that?!" He asked confusedly.

"If what you say is true, then it would be safe to assume that my great-great-great granddaughter is indeed alive, but at the same time, unfortunately, it also means that this is an act of betrayal." The old man replied sadly.

"An act of betrayal?!" The brunette asked in disbelief.

"If she had been abducted, she would not have the time to visit your town at night." He told him with a sigh. "In other words, the fact that her spiritual pressure is all over town before disappearing, can only mean one thing, that Orihime Kurosaki had actually volunteered to go along with the arrancar of her own free will."

Kon opened his mouth and stared at the old man up in horror. "You better take that back!" He yelled angrily and charged towards the screen, only to be stopped by Renji.

"Stop! You'll just end up worsening your position if you say anything else." Renji told him seriously.

The Head Captain cleared his throat. "As for Ichigo Kuchiki, as there have been no evidence of him being in the World of the Living, and as I can't imagine him volunteering to go to Hueco Mundo, while heavily pregnant, I believe that he has become a captive of theirs."

Renji looked up at the Head Captain with a determined look on his face. "Sir, I understand what you're saying, Head Captain Yamamoto. Therefore as a member of the advanced troops and because I'm the Lieutenant of the 6th division, I will head over to Hueco Mundo to bring the traitor Orihime Kurosaki  back to her senses and the captive Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki back to Captain Kuchiki safely." Kon's eyes widened as he whispered his name, while the other smirked back at him.

Yamamoto hit his cane against the ground. "You must not!" He objected, making both of them gasp.

"W-what?!" Kon asked as he gaped at him. "But they're your grandchildren!"

"With this new information, we now know that the arrancars are ready for battle. All members of Captain Hitsugaya's advance troops are to return immediately and defend the Soul Society." He ordered with a glare, making everyone's frown deepen.

"...A-are you saying that Orihime and Ichigo are to be abandoned by us, Head Captain?!" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Exactly, we cannot risk the safety of the entire world just to go chasing after two simple Soul Reapers." The old Captain replied with a nod.

"Unfortunately, Head Captain, with all due respect, I can't follow that order." She told him and looked down at the ground.

The man looked back at her blankly. "Unfortunate indeed, I thought that this might happen, so I'm glad that I've prepared for it." When he finished, the Senkaimon opened to reveal Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked in surprise.

"Alright now, I want you all to head on back." Captain Zaraki began, making Kon growl.

"Don’t fight us, we have been ordered to take you back by force if necessary." Byakuya finished stoically.

Rukia and Renji groaned. "But, big brother, Ichigo is your husband!" She protested with sad eyes on her face.

"This is beside the point; I must do what I have been ordered to, just like you." He told her as pain quickly flickered in his eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Everyone looked at the two older Captains sadly as they sighed. Even Captain Hitsugaya couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

"Alright then." Kon began with an unreadable expression on his face. "In that case, I'm not going to ask the Soul Society to help me get Orihime and Ichigo back. However, the least you can do is tell me how I can get into Hueco Mundo." He turned towards the screen and looked into the Head Captains eyes directly. "After all, they're still my friends, so I'll go save them myself."

Kon looked at him determinedly as the Head Captain opened his eyes. "You must not!" He commanded, making Kon grit his teeth. _Why is he saying that?!_ He thought angrily.

"We are going to need your help in this battle, Kon Inoue. I won't allow you to plot your own course of action and die for nothing!" He replied in a scolding manner. "Stand by until you receive orders. That is all for now!" With that, the screen blurred, cutting off the connection.

Kon clenched his fists and kept looking at the screen. "Alright, let's go." Kenpachi ordered and turned to leave, the other soul reapers followed after.

Rukia was the last one to go; she stepped into the Senkaimon and turned around sadly. "Kon…I'm sorry." With that, she left too, closing the Senkaimon after her.

Kon remained still as he stared at the ground with his face shadowed. _What the hell just happened?!_


	23. Contrition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry I haven't been updating this story, I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and am waiting until after I get surgery to continue this story. I will however try to post what chapters I have here though.
> 
> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 8

Byakuya stared at his paperwork blankly. His mind wasn’t up to doing paperwork at the moment; all he could think about was Ichigo. It had been three days since he was kidnapped and ever since he disappeared, Byakuya could only think about him and his unborn babies. He didn't even know if they were born or even alive at this point.

He felt guilty, very, very guilty. Ultimately, it was his actions that led Ichigo to be in this state. If only he had said no, then none of this would have happened, minus the Orihime part, of course.

The funny thing was he didn't care what happened to Orihime Kurosaki, as long Ichigo was okay. That was incredibly selfish of him to feel, but he didn't even care at this point. His love was gone and a part of him also blamed Orihime for betraying them, and especially her pregnant brother.

The captain of the 6th division was at a loss of what to do. He couldn’t go to Hueco Mundo himself until he was given permission, so he sent Rukia and Renji after him. He had completed his assignment and gotten the duo back from the World of the Living and since that was all he was ordered to do, he told them to go. Of course, when the Head Captain asked about it, he feigned ignorance and said he left them to their own devices when they got back.

Now, however, he was regretting his decision of not going with them. He knew that they weren't strong enough to take on the Espada, but he also knew that if he went, it would be considered insubordination, as the Head Captain ordered all of the captains to stay put for now.

Byakuya had begged Head Captain Yamamoto to let him go and rescue Ichigo, but to no avail. He told him that he will be sending a small party to Hueco Mundo, him included, but not until it was time.

He was conflicted with what to do, follow the law or rescue his husband.

One thing was becoming clear as day to him, though. Sõsuke Aizen would pay very dearly when he got his hands on him.

00

When he finally got home for lunch after dismissing his paperwork, he was met with a shouting match between Ichigo's parents and the guards.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya asked as he sent all of them a death glare. He was not in the mood for this right now.

The guards flinched. "L-Lord Kuchiki, Lord and Lady Kurosaki were demanding to see you, so I was explaining to them that you weren't here." He told him and bowed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, you're dismissed." He replied to the guard and turned to the other two nobles. "What is that I can help you with?" He asked coolly.

Isshin rolled his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Well, for starters, you can help me get my children back from Hueco Mundo!" He yelled angrily. "It's your fault in the first place that Ichigo even went through the Dangai!"

Byakuya stared at him for a moment, before crossing his arms. "Yes, I take full responsibility for letting Ichigo go through that; however, I was given orders not to infiltrate Hueco Mundo, yet. If you have any complaints, I suggest you go talk to the Head Captain himself."

The older man growled at that. "Why did Ichigo even go through the Dangai?! He was pregnant; he had no business going there!" He spat and glared at the older man. "He's your husband, Byakuya! You should be watching him and protecting him from danger at all times! He's carrying your children for god's sake! Don’t you care at all?!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How dare you ask me that?! Of course I care about him! I have done nothing, but make sure that he stayed out of trouble the moment I married him!" He sneered angrily. "He had begged me to let him go to escort his sister, and mistakenly I let him. You're not the only one suffering here, Lord Kurosaki, I am too! He's my husband and I love him!"

Isshin closed his mouth as Masaki looked back at the Kuchiki Lord with sadness in her eyes as she told her husband to leave. "Byakuya." She started when Isshin left. "I know how much you love him, I can see it. That’s why; I would like to ask you a request." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, Byakuya, bring my children home. My grandfather will understand if you bend the rules this one time." As tears started rolling down her cheeks, she wiped them away. "Don’t do it for me, do it for Ichigo, he needs you." She whispered the last part and shunpo'd away, leaving Byakuya alone to ponder her request.


	24. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 11

Orihime smiled as she looked at the sunset. She had missed seeing it so much! She kind of liked this time of year in the Soul Society, it was beautiful. She relaxed as autumn wind blew past her. She was finally home…

A soul reaper next to her cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, excuse me, Lady Kurosaki, we have to get going, the Head Captain wants to see you right away."

She turned to him sadly and nodded. "I understand; will you be escorting me?" She asked curiously and looked around herself shyly. It seemed as though every soul reaper there was watching her. Did they all know what happened?!

"N-no, only a lieutenant or captain class soul reaper can do that." He replied and blushed as he looked at the ground.

"I see, then who will be my escort?" She was very curious as to who it was. Was it one of her friends, or was it someone she didn't particularly like? She really hoped it was Renji or Izuru…

"Well, I think it's Lieutenant Kotetsu, since she's your squad's lieutenant. I'm just waiting for her to come here." He replied and looked ahead of him.

The orange haired girl gave him a small smile and just nodded.

00

Orihime stilled as she stood in front of the Head Captains bed in the 4th division. Lieutenant Kotetsu escorted her here and then left after she greeted the older man respectfully.

The older man studied her with a disappointed look on his face.

She didn't mind, though. She knew that what she did was wrong and would be punished for it. It actually surprised her a little that she wasn’t taken to prison straight away.

"Orihime Kurosaki, member of the 4th division, Lady of the Kurosaki clan, and my great-great-great granddaughter." He began as he opened his eyes and regarded her coldly. "You have been charged with treason, insubordination, and abandonment of comrades during battle. These are very serious charges, do you realize that?"

She looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Head Captain sighed as he closed his eyes. "Where have I gone wrong with you three?" He asked sadly and sat up. "All I have wanted was for the three of you to grow up and become, at the very least, fine soul reapers. But here you are, charged with unspeakable crimes. Your elder brother, bloodthirsty and ruthless. And Ichigo, probably the most innocent out of the three of you, but as reckless as ever."

Orihime bit her lips as tears gathered in her eyes. "Y-you haven't done anything wrong, I'm sorry that I'm such a failure!" She cried out as she clenched her fists. "Please, don’t blame my brothers."

"…" He nodded and brought his arm to rest against his head. "Orihime, do you have anything to say to defend yourself with?"

"…" She opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it as she brought her hand to wipe away her tears. She didn't have a right to defend herself. Because of her, Ichigo was raped, kidnapped, and forced to give birth in enemy lines! It was all unforgivable! She had absolutely no right, what-so-ever to defend herself. "…No, I don’t."

The Head Captain sighed heavily and nodded. "…I see, in that case I shall tell you your punishment. Normally, as you know, treason alone is treated as the ultimate crime and is punishable by death." His frown deepened as he continued. "However, you should thank the substitute soul reaper, Lieutenant Abarai, and Lady Kuchiki for speaking up for you. They have informed me that you have indeed been taken against your will by force of fear."

She looked up in surprise as she licked her lips. Her friends actually defended her?! She couldn’t believe it; she thought for sure they would blame her for what happened to Ichigo.

"However, that is not to say that you will not be punished." He gave her a stern look. "You are on probation for ten years and are not to leave the Soul Society in that time for any reason. You will also be under constant supervision, except when you sleep. You will go straight from work to home, no dawdling for two years. And you are not to step foot anywhere near the Senkaimon." He lay back down as he watched her. "Do you understand? Some people may think that this is far worse than death, but you have been given another chance. Use it wisely, for next time, there won't be another chance."

Orihime bowed as tears rushed down her face. "Thank you so much, great-great-great grandfather!" She stood up and left after he dismissed her.


	25. Condemnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 21

What was it? What was it about Ichigo that made him so obsessive about him? And how could he let those feelings lose him the war? Perhaps it was the loneliness inside his heart that made him do what he did. Essentially, he knew that if he hadn't kidnapped the Kurosaki boy, he might have actually won. Not that it mattered anymore, he made his choice. And though, it did have dire consequences for him, he didn't regret his decisions.

Aizen didn't know how a mere boy could ensnare him, logically, it made no sense; however logic was thrown out the minute he saw the boy. It wasn’t as though everything he had done was for not, in fact, deep down, it made him happy. To be with the one he fell for, even if it was just for a little bit.

In his opinion, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was lonely, and he had a need to be with the Kurosaki boy, it made him angry to think that the other didn't feel the same way that he did. But, he also knew that even, though, he lost the war, it wasn’t over yet. No, at least not with Ichigo. He had raped the boy eleven days ago, and though it might not be as guaranteed as he liked, he knew that Ichigo was Ichigo was pregnant with his child. And judging how hard Byakuya was glaring at him from the stands, it appeared as though his little endeavor was made public.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He could see the captain glaring hatefully at him, if he could die right now, he was sure that he'd be dead right now. It was funny, though, Ichigo had always insisted that he was a Kuchiki now, but that was farthest from the truth, he was no Kuchiki. He might be married to one, but that doesn’t make him a Kuchiki, not really.

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn’t the only one in the stands with an angry look on their face. He could see Captain Ukitake looking at him with deep disappointment. He couldn’t blame the older man, though. He was disappointed in his own performance as well. He had wanted someone who was stronger than him to come along to defeat him, but when they actually did come, he didn't want them to defeat him. No, he had wanted to finally defeat the Soul Society and become the next king, with Ichigo as his queen. He supposed that Ichigo was probably the reason why everything became so messed up. But even now, as he was being prosecuted, he couldn’t blame the boy, nor could he regret taking him.

It was true; he wished to take out the Soul Society, along with himself and the 'King'. Their king was truly something, though…

He looked up coldly when the old man in charge of Central 46 spoke up. "We shall now begin the trial for the former Captain of the 5th Division, Sõsuke Aizen."

Everyone in the room turned to him with a sneer. "You are being tried for treason, kidnapping, first degree murder, rape, and use of hollowfication. These are all serious crimes that warrant the death penalty, however, seeing as you have become immortal." The old man paused as he eyed him critically. "You will be given a different sentence."

He could see that no one was happy with letting him live, not they had a choice or anything.

"There is no doubt that you have done all of these crimes, so there is no need for evidence, this is just a formality." Aizen smirked when the elder man announced that. They were showing their true colors, it seemed. It didn't bother him, though. He would have laughed and called them fools, had they decided to hold an actually trial for him.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, before we pass judgment?"

Aizen's smirk widened as he considered his options. Here he was, strapped to a chair, with most of his face covered and they were asking him if he regretted his actions? They must have been more foolish than he originally thought.

None the less, he decided to answer them. "I will humor you, there is something I do regret; mind you, it's not something that you could ever expect." He looked straight into Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes as his smirk widened. "My only regret is not kidnapping Ichigo sooner."

He heard a bunch of shouts of outrage and that was truly music to his ears, especially the look on the Kuchiki Lord's face when he said it.

"Enough!" The old man yelled as he glared at Aizen with heated eyes. "We will now pass judgment!" He began and turned to nod at the other members around him. "Former Squad 5 Captain, Sõsuke Aizen, we sentence you to the lowest level of the underground prison 8: Muken; where you will remain for eighteen-thousand-eight-hundred years!"

Aizen smirked as he shifted in his chair. "I see. The likes of you passing judgment on me? It strikes me as a bit comical." How could those idiots even think to pass judgment on him?! He was far superior than any of them, not to mention the thought of them dictating what he did made him want to slaughter them all as well.

He heard growls and angry shouts as one of them stood up. "Traitor! Pushing your luck just, because you're immortal!"

"Restrain his eye and mouth as well, immediately!" He heard another one yell, which made him scoff. Really, how could _those_ people even consider passing judgment on him?!

"Increase his sentence to twenty-thousand years!" The old man yelled as he heard cries of 'yes' in the background.

As some guards approached him, he took his chance and looked at Byakuya once more. "I have one thing to say to you, I may have lost the battle, but I have not lost the war. Ichigo is pregnant with my child, he will always be connected to me now; you have lost, Byakuya Kuchiki."

He wondered how Ichigo would take the news…?


	26. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally posted on FF.Net, here's the link if you want to check it out:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7887881/1/You-re-Mine-Deleted-Scenes
> 
> Also I will be updating these periodically to fit the main story until I get to the current chapter.

**0**

November 30

Byakuya closed his eyes as he sat at his desk in the 6th division. He had been mulling over on what to do with Ichigo… and the baby. It was hard on him, on one hand, he was Aizen's, a criminal's child; while on the other hand, he was also Ichigo's, his husband's child. Once again, it came down to whether he should break the law or break his husband's heart.

Why did it always have to be hard?! Why couldn't it be easy, like it always was for the Substitute Soul Reaper?! It wasn't fair! He was not only the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, but he was also the Captain of the 6th Division. If it was anyone else, what would they do?

This whole decision could make or break his relationship with the younger male. Some of it was no brainer as he could see just how hurt Ichigo was. He could tell he didn't want to be with Aizen, he truly loved him; which made this entire decision hard. What could he possibly do to appease both aspects of his life?

He got up from his chair and went to look out the window at the shining moon. It was still night and the air was growing crispier by the moment, he could feel it though his open window. It was as though the weather was pushing him to make his decision, whether it was the right one or not. He scoffed at the thought and trailed his eyes towards the barracks. Honestly, he couldn't even understand his own thought process anymore; as if the weather could push him to do anything, it was ridiculous.

But maybe… instead of the weather, it was his mind that wanted closer for this predicament. And he couldn't exactly blame himself, ever since he had learned about the pregnancy, he had been thinking for a solution towards the problem. But it never came to him and that was starting to wear him out.

If Rukia could see him right now, she'd probably scold him for not looking after himself.

He sighed and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Well, whether or not he liked it, it was time to make his final decision. And honestly, he was leaning towards letting Ichigo keep the baby.

But with that, came a different problem. The child would be ostracized from having Aizen's last name. And that wouldn't exactly be fair to the child, nor to Ichigo. A year ago, he would have probably told his husband to get rid of the baby and that would be that. Without the child, there wouldn't be any problems.

However, now, because of Ichigo, and even Kon, he couldn't deny Ichigo a chance to have and raise the baby as his own. It was odd really, the moment he had met Hisana was probably the moment where he began to soften himself. He wasn't the strict husband that he was supposed to be anymore and of course, the same had happened with Ichigo. It was as though logic was thrown right out the window when it came to them, and even Rukia to some extent.

"…" His eyes widened when he thought of the solution to their problem. Of course! The baby was Aizen's child, but if he was adopted, like Rukia was, then it would become a Kuchiki, and then it wouldn't be weighed down by Aizen's actions.

But there was one remaining problem, the law. He would be breaking, yet another law. He closed his eyes in resignation as he finally made his decision. It wasn't an easy choice, but ultimately, it would be Ichigo's choice on whether he would accept this solution or not.

With that thought in mind, Byakuya went straight to the door, not even bothering to explain himself to his subordinates as he left for the hospital.


End file.
